As a Family
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Andie thought that she was done with all the lies and secrets, but she was wrong. Very wrong, indeed. Bex is hiding something, something that only she and Bowie know, and so, what dose this have to do with both of them, including her? What are they both hiding from her? And what about Ham and Celia? Read & Reivew!
1. Perface

**Hi there readers!**

 **So, this is my firsthird Andi Mack/Harry Potter crossover. Now I love both Andi Mack and Harry Potter, so this had to come up.**

 **This takes place a few years after the war is over, and right after season one. Bex and Bowie aren't who they say they are.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Preface**

 _ **Bex's POV:**_

It was hard, we all knew it. But we all did it to protect her, it was for the best.

She's now a teenager, we all knew that someday, we would have to tell her the truth, but we just didn't know when to tell her, or how.

I couldn't lie to her about this, she already knows tha I'm her Mother, and that Bowie is her Father, but she doesn't know that we also have a secret of our own, and we can't let her know anything about it.

You see, me and Bowie, we're a witche and wizard, and Andie is a witch too, but she doesn't know that. After Bowie and I had had Andie, my mom had 'sent' all three of us to live with some Muggles in the U. S, we both chose a Muggle couple named Celia and Ham Mack, after making sure that everyone knew us as Bex and Bowie, Mother and Father to Andie, Bowie got into music, well, not really, he just uses that as his cover story, he's actually back home, in Scotland, and helping with the war against You-Know-Who.

Oh yeah; my name's Lilly and Bowie's name is Luke, we both chose to keep everything from our name to us being a witch and a wizard all a secret, we couldn't tell her anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Bex's POV:**_

Just then, my phone went off, I said the moment I had answered it, "Hello?"

A familiar voice said, "Lilly, is that you?"

I said, quickly checking to see if Andie was around, "Aunt Hermione, is it really you?"

Aunt 'Mione said, "Lilly, where's Luke?"

I said, "Uh... he's not here right now, why? Do you need to talk to him?"

She said, "Lilly, Pansy's dead."

My body froze, I said after a moment, "Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson, who was at one point Malfoy's girlfriend? That Pansy?"

She sighed and said, "Don't you get it, Pansy is his Mother, she died yesterday, as St. Mungos. You two need to get over here right now."

I said, "But 'Mione, what about us keeping everything all in hiding?"

She said, "What are you talking about, Lilly?"

It was my turn to sigh, I knew that this was going to be hard, we didn't tell anyone about Andie, I just said, "I have a daughter-"

She said, cutting me off, "You. Have. A. Daughter!? LILLY LUNA POTTER!"

I quickly checked to see if no one heard, when I saw no one, I quickly said into the phone, "Look, it happened when we had already left, we decided to keep her safe, she doesn't know anything about us, alright? Please, don't tell my parents, and especially Mother, you know that she doesn't like us associating with the snakes."

She cried, "Wait until I tell your parents!"

I cried, nearly shouted, "You can't! Please, don't!"

She said, "What would everyone think! What would Molly say about this?"

My body froze up again, I begged, "No, please not Grams, you know she doesn't like it when one of us are hanging out with... with... one of the snakes. Please, you can't tell her, not her, please 'Mione, don't tell her."

She said, "You don't want me to tell anyone?"

I had a bad feeling about this, I just said, "Please don't."

She said, "Fine, I won't."

I said, "Thank you."

Then she said, "Unless..."

I cursed under my breath, and I said a moment later, "What is it this time, 'Mione?"

She said, "I won't tell, unless... you come and visit us, all three of you. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna, and I, we all want to see you, and meet your new daughter, of course."

Behind me, however, I heard Celia say, "Bex, who are you talking to?"

I said out loud, "No, mom, it's not one of my friends from over seas."

She said, "Good, you know how we feel about that?"

On the other line, 'Mione said, "Lilly? Who's that?"

I whispered quickly and quietly, "Just the Muggles who I stay with."

She shouted, "Lilly Luna Potter!"

I said out loud, "Trust me, mom, it's just a friend of mine, don't worry about it."

However, on the other line, 'Mione said, "You're going to be in so much trouble when you get back home."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I cried, jumping up, "No, you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

She said, her voice firm, "You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back home, I am going to let your parents know about this."

I said, "But... you can't, I have a job now-"

She shouted, "YOU WHAT!?"

I said, groaning and sitting down in my seat, "It's hard to explain, look, I'll explain everything to you all soon, alright?"

'Mione said, "You better, or I'm sending both your parents to the U. S in the next fifteen minutes, got it, Miss. Potter?"

I sighed, and said after a moment of thinking it over, "Fine, alright, alright! When I get there."

She said, "Oh; and I almost forgot, you missed James and Rose's wedding."

I cried out, forgetting that Celia was in the same room with me, "When did they get married? Just like-"

Celia said, "Bex?"

I said, keeping my voice low, "Just like Mum and Dad."

She said, "You have no idea."

Out loud, I said, looking up at Celia, "What, mom?"

Celia said, "There's mail here for you."

Hermione said, "Got to go, we're sneaking into Grinngotts."

I said, shocked, "What? Why? And who's vault?"

She said, "Your Father thinks that Bellatrix Lestrange-"

I cut her off, and shouted, jumping up again, "Her vault! Are you mad!? That's bloody wicked, you have to tell us all about it when we get there."

She said, "I'm posing as Bellatrix."

I said, even more shocked, "Bloody hell, I bet Ron and Dad will be freaked out when they see you."

She said, "I know right."

I turned around, saw Andie standing behind me, however, she said, "Bex, who are you talking to?"

I said into the phone, "Well, hope that you all don't get caught and sent to prison, tell everyone that we say hi. Oh; hey did Albus get that thing that he was talking about for like what, four or five bloody years?"

She said, "When you return back home, we all need to talk."

I moaned into the phone, "But what if I don't want to, I mean-"

However, a new voice said on the other line, I fell out of my seat, "What do you have to say for yourself, Lilly Luna Potter!? Do you have any idea what we thought about this!?"

I said as quickly as I could, "Got to go, talk to you soon, bye."

That's when I hung up the phone, I quickly said when I was up off the floor, turning to face Andie, "What did you say, Andie?"

Andie said, "Who were you talking to?"

I said, "Just a friend of mine, she's from the other side of the world, in Scotland."

She asked, "Who was it?"

All I said was, "Someone I know."

Gods, I hope that we could get through this all in one piece.

I hope.


End file.
